


Lurker!

by Asraella



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Matt loves his high score, but he loves his Sweetheart more.For a Tumblr Request.
Kudos: 3





	Lurker!

Matt mashes his thumbs into the game controller, clearing another level of digital enemies threatening his high score. He’s blissfully unaware of the real enemy threatening to take away what really mattered to him. 

He never thought much either way of the people he and Mello befriended since leaving Wammy House. Most were benign enough. Like most people in his life, everyone came and went. As long as no one stole shit or fucked with his console, he didn’t really care. No one stood out. Well, mostly anyway.

They were different. He remembered the first time he met them. They originally came with someone else, but quickly started to come around by themselves. The two of them would play video games until late into the night, absorbed in their electronic fantasy world, ignoring anyone else around them, falling asleep slumped against the couch with their heads against one another’s, and, Before Matt knew it, they were something more. Much more.

“Did you see that?” proud of being the top ranked player. 

“Hmm?” they reply, distracted. “Oh, yeah, that’s cool.”

Matt turned around . Seriously. Not the fuck again. That new guy that has been hanging around lately is all over them…again. What a fucking tool. It wasn’t like they were a secret. Dude knew and he didn’t care. 

And they didn’t seem to mind either. 

Matt tosses the controller on the floor, landing on an old Doritos bag. Had he not been paying enough attention to his Bombchu? He gets up and plops his ass on the couch, wrapping his striped arms tightly around them, covering their neck and shoulders in playful little kisses.

“Heh, seriously, bro?” the guy smirks down at Matt. “Maybe if you’re so worried about it you should care about something other than your kill/death ratio.” 

Matt wasn’t about to forfeit to this loser. “I’m sorry, Mewtwo, “ he coos, ignoring the antagonistic douche bag. “Do you forgive me?”

“Nope.” They suppress a smile.

Matt’s heart drops. Insecurity and fear fills his eyes, so thick it can be seen through his goggles. He flops forward, burying his head in their chest. 

“I’m kidding! I was never mad!” Giggles erupt from them as they lean down and kiss the back of his head. “I just wanted your attention.”

Matt sits up slowly, relief washing over him. “Sweetheart, Don’t aimbot me like that! You could have just asked.” He focuses his look to his opponent. “Guess what, dickhead? I win!”


End file.
